She is difficult
by Cynia
Summary: Ryuki & Ryo's pov. Ryo has a good impression on Ruki when they first met but he didn't have a chance to get to know her.


Ryo first met her when he was 12, on a card game tournament. She was a cute girl, no matter how she dressed. She was wearing a t-shirt with a skull painted on it. That was definitely not a good clothes choice for a little girl.

There were not many girls in the tournament, and not many of them could be counted as a good card player. So he was really surprised that she was able to get into the final two, with him.

During the game, she showed her talent. She was intelligent and very calm. However, her attack was very aggressive. It was a hard game, but still, he won.

She seemed upset with her fail. She took a deep breath and looked directly at him with her cool violet eyes. "Will you be in the next year tournament?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I will win next year." a confident smile was on her face.

Ryo was bewitched by her smile. He knew that he had fell for her, falling hard.

His mother told him that his father was her puppy love. They were neighbor and they went to the same school. They got married after graduated from university.

He admired their relationship and wanted to find his puppy love. He believed that she was the one.

He wanted to have a chat with her before the award ceremony, but something happened.

His partner cyberdramon showed up. He was a destructive digimon. For safety reason, cyberdramon needed to go back to the Digital World as soon as possible.

Ryo thought he would lose his lover (hey, not yet!), but their bonding was strong. After 10 months straying, he met her again.

The girl was in danger, her partner Kyubimon was fighting with Megadramon. He knew Kyubimon, she was not a weak digimon, but still she would not be a competitor. Kyubimon was in champion level but Megadramon was ultimate. When he arrived, she was already defeated. He sent Cyberdramon to beat the ultimate. They were both at the same level, but he was sure that Cyberdramon was stronger.

He wanted to run to the girl, but he had to solve another problem first. Cyberdramon was a digimon alway want a fight, he wanted it bad that he was usually out of control when he was in one. Ryo sometimes wondered if he was not a good tamer. Anyway, he managed to stop Cyberdramon in a short time, hoped she would not think he was a bad one.

He turned around and saw her walking toward him. She looked angry. Didn't he save her? He expected her being thankful, not angry. He wondered if she had forgotten him and thought he was another enemy. That could be possible as his partner was so strong and threatening.

He put on his best smile, tried to show that he was not hostile. He grabbed the girl's hand to do handshake and introduced himself as friendly as he could. He also added information of digimons' attitude to tamers and their partners.

She was not impressed and shook him off immediately. Her expression somehow seemed a bit sad. He was confused, but the conversation was interrupted by Clockmon. Hagurumon lost his gear and Ryo helped fixing him. He also stopped the clock, which was the control of the area, so that the gears in the area could be restarted.

After everything was settled down, he had a chat with Clockmon and Hagurumon. He planned to go to another layer and he was just passing by. But he decided to stay for awhile, the Digital World was never a peaceful world. It was not safe for a girl to wander around, even she was a tamer.

By the way, the two boys wouldn't let him go. It was obvious that they worshiped him. They called him by the Legendary Tamer, which he believed it was given after he went to the Digital World.

It was a bit embarrassed to have someone praising continuously. Luckily he could blame on the campfire for his blushing. He noticed her silence and tried to start a conversation with her. She got irritated and left the campsite, ignored him yelling to her that she was going to the wrong direction.

Ruki was pretty, Ruki was smart, Ruki was self-confident. And Ryo learnt more about Ruki, she was headstrong and stubborn. She was surely a difficult person to get along.

* * *

Hey, I am Cynia.

Obviously this one is at Ryo's point of view. I want to study what's on Ryo's mind as many Ryuki stories are at Ruki's pov.

In this story, Ryo had a crush on Ruki when they first meet at the digimon card game tournament. However, he went to the digital world right after the tournament so he didn't have a chance to get along with her. And when they met again in the digital world, he found that she had a difficult personality. And that was a bit different from what he thought.

To be honest, this story is far from finished. I was just get to the point where Ryo and Ruki met in the digital world and I should go on until they really get along well. But I didn't post anything for a month and today is already 31/1. So the following part will go to the next chapter. When will I post the next part? I don't know... Wait! Stop throwing tomato!


End file.
